mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Good Witch of the West
Tokyopop | demographic = | imprint = | magazine = | first = | last = | volumes = 8 | volume_list = }} Tokyopop | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Comic Blade | first = July 9, 2004 | last = | volumes = 6 | volume_list = }} is a series of fantasy light novels by Noriko Ogiwara. The series has been adapted into both a manga series and a thirteen episode television anime series broadcast in Japan in 2006. The story revolves around a fifteen-year-old commoner who discovers that she is really a princess. The manga and novels have been licensed for English language releases in North America by Tokyopop. Plot Firiel Dee is given her mother's necklace by her childhood friend, Rumpelstiltskin(Rune). The necklace was meant as a birthday gift from her remote father, the astrologer Gideon Dee. All fifteen year olds are welcome to attend a public ball at the royal Roland castle in honor of the Queen's Birthday, and Firiel decides to wear her new necklace to the celebration. When it is recognized as a missing talisman of the royal family, this leads to the revelation that Firiel is the daughter of royalty and automatically in competition to become the next Queen. Characters ; : : The main protagonist, Firiel is taken care of by Mr. and Mrs. Holy because her father never leaves the tower, the lab in which he and Roux study. She becomes recognized as one of the candidates for the Queen's position and finds out her mother was a famed member of the royal family. ; : : Firiel's childhood friend as well as her father's student and assistant. He protects Firiel throughout the series and is obviously enamored by her. In the start of the series, Firiel looks at him more like a little brother, though they later develop a serious relationship. His past is troubled and shrouded in darkness as he later tells Firiel that he cannot be with her for that reason because to him she "shines like the sun itself". ; : : A candidate for the Queen's position and a princess of the Roland family who becomes one of Firiel's friends. She is a fantasy author whose stories often include yaoi pairings inspired by Roux and her brother Eusis. ;Leandra Cheviat : Leandra is a candidate for the Queen's position and a princess of the Cheviat family. She is also the headmistress of a school for girls so that she can maintain her high status and reputation. She is the archnemisis of both Firiel and Adel, as she sees them as threats to herself and her position. She tries to seduce and blackmail Roux, but is unsuccessful.Though she may seem like a bad person, she is in fact loyal to her country. ;Ravenna : Firiel meets Ravenna at the school for privileged girls. Ravenna is the leader of the group that controls the school. She is Leandra's right-hand man. She is one of the best sword fighters in the school. ;Ingraine : Ingraine attends the same school as Firiel, where her sword fighting skills are rivaled only by Ravenna's. She agrees to train Firiel for her duel with Ravenna to avenge her friend Roselitte, who she believes was killed by one of the girls in Ravenna's faction. Later in the series, she is seen fighting dragons side by side with Eusis, for whom she has developed a romantic attachment. ; : Firiel's father is a scientist and researcher who took Roux in as a student. Firiel thinks that he cares more about his Roux than her. It is revealed that he helped Duchess Edilin escape from the palace and married her. ; : : Mrs. Holy takes care of Firiel before she lives in the palace; she appears throughout the series and helps Firiel. ; : : Mr. Holy took care of Firiel along with his wife. He dies trying to save Firiel and Roux from members of the Snake Rod. ;Marie : Marie is Firiel's friend from the village who often calls her "fairy girl" because of Firiel's fancifal nature. She becomes close friends with Adel as they both try to pursuade Firiel to marry Eusis. ; : : Eusis is Adel's older brother, who also protects Firiel in the series. Eusis is considered to be Roux's rival for Firiel's affection. He proposes to Firiel on several occasions and eventually is rejected. ; : : Eusis's close friend. He often teases Eusis about his growing feelings for Firiel.He is cunning and manipulative. ;Bard : : A mysterious minstrel with magical powers and close guardian to the queen of Gulair. ; : Edyleen is Firiel's mother. She was a duchess of high standing in the royal court and a candidate to become the next queen of Astrea. She disappered along with her touchstone, a very valuable neckless now in Firiel's possession. Adel and Eusis recognize the necklace from a picture on the wall of their father's study. She is seen in flashback to have been very similar to Firel- a smart, somewhat rebellious young woman who was willing to throw away everything for love. After running away, she changed her name to Yuuna (a feminine alter-name for Astrea which means "my one and only"). Media Novel There are eight novels out for ''Nishi no Yoki Majo released from September 25, 1997 to May 25, 2003. The last three novels are side stories. The series was authored by Noriko Ogiwara. It was published by Chuokoron-Shinsha. It was licensed for English language release in North America by Tokyopop. | ISBN = 978-4-12-500491-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = 978-1427800459 | OriginalTitle = セラフィールドの少女 | LicensedTitle = | TranslitTitle = Sera Fiirudo no Shōjo | ChapterList = | Summary = | LineColor = CCF }} | ISBN = 978-4-12-500503-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = 978-1427800466 | OriginalTitle = 秘密の花園 | LicensedTitle = | TranslitTitle = Himitsu no Hanazono | ChapterList = | Summary = | LineColor = CCF }} | ISBN = 978-4-12-500526-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | OriginalTitle = 薔薇の名前 | LicensedTitle = | TranslitTitle = Bara no Namae | ChapterList = | Summary = | LineColor = CCF }} | ISBN = 978-4-12-500568-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | OriginalTitle = 世界のかなたの森 | LicensedTitle = | TranslitTitle = Sekai no Katachi no Mori | ChapterList = | Summary = | LineColor = CCF }} | ISBN = 978-4-12-500591-5 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | OriginalTitle = 銀の鳥プラチナの鳥 | LicensedTitle = | TranslitTitle = Gin no Tori Purachina no Tori | ChapterList = | Summary = | LineColor = CCF }} | ISBN = 978-4-12-500635-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | OriginalTitle = 闇の左手 | LicensedTitle = | TranslitTitle = Yami no Hidarite | ChapterList = | Summary = | LineColor = CCF }} | ISBN = 978-4-12-500673-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | OriginalTitle = 金の糸紡げば | LicensedTitle = | TranslitTitle = Kin no Ito Tsumugeba | ChapterList = | Summary = | LineColor = CCF }} | ISBN = 978-4-12-500805-1 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | OriginalTitle = 真昼の星迷走 | LicensedTitle = | TranslitTitle = Mahiru no Hoshi Meisou | ChapterList = | Summary = | LineColor = CCF }} Manga Anime An anime adaptation of The Good Witch of the West, directed by Katsuichi Nakayama and animated by Hal Film Maker,"7 new anime series announced." Anime News Network. December 29, 2005. Retrieved on April 24, 2009. was aired in Japan between April 7, 2006 and June 30, 2006 containing thirteen episodes. The anime was aired on KBS Kyoto, AT-X, BS Asahi, Gunma TV, Tokyo MX, and TVK. The regular and limited edition of the DVDs were released from July 7, 2006 to January 25, 2007 on the same day, totaling a set of 7. The series uses two pieces of theme music. "Starry Waltz", performed by Kukui is used for the opening theme of all episodes. , sung by Mariaria, is used for the ending theme. Episode list Soundtrack The original soundtrack for the anime adaptation, composed by Masumi Itō, was released in Japan by Geneon Entertainment on July 26, 2006. It contained 39 tracks. References External links * The Good Witch of the West Official website (Japanese) * TVアニメーション 西の善き魔女 Official Website (Japanese) * Anything Asian Nishi No Yoki Majo anime page * Anime News Network fr:Sorcière de l'ouest ja:西の善き魔女 zh:西方善魔女 Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Shōnen manga